User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Conflictagories After using a script to check almost all of the wiki's near 10,500 pages I have been able to conclude that only one page has been confirmed to have conflicting categories as listed on User:Colouratura/conflictagories. Great work! Colouratura (message) • Saturday, June 3rd 2017, 00:44 Blue's Clues Lost Episode I created a Lost-Episode pasta called, “Blue’s Clues: Sorrow,” and tried to appeal it to this wiki on the Spinoff Appeal page. It was rejected twice. If you don’t mind, I would like to examine your judgements on my pasta. “Why reveal this information at all? What is their endgame here with possibly exposing children to something he's trying to keep hidden himself?” With this quote, I fixed my story a little bit by creating a new paragraph. “Steve tearing apart Horace still feels unjustified even with the Kübler-Ross focus ("Steve will experience 3 stages all at once: depression, anger, and mental illness." Additionally, mental illness isn't a stage in that role).” The scene where Steve tears apart Horace is a result of the mental illness mentioned in my story. Also, I know mental illness is not a stage in that role. I made that sentence that way on purpose to really jump out at the reader; to show them an altered perception of grieving as a hint of what is to come in the episode. “Referencing that supernatural forces may be at play here opens up a lot of issues. It feels off to assume that there's some malevolent entity out there, who's also a fan of "Blue's Clues", that is going to use their powers to create this lost episode and try to get it aired. If they have such power to manipulate footage and create scenes involving the original cast, why isn't it using its powers to air the footage. Introducing a supernatural element opens a lot of possibilities here which makes a lot of plot holes.” My story does not confirm or deny that Mr. Ted is an evil entity. It simply leaves it as a suggestion. Mr. Ted may be an entity, or he may not be an entity. Also, we may never know his intentions. Why didn’t Mr. Ted air the footage? Maybe he didn’t want it to be aired. Maybe he knew the editors reject the episode. Maybe he wanted the footage to affect random people, one person at a time. Creepypastas can have a level of uncertainty, with nobody ever having the full answer. They are not required to answer every question that the reader may have. I wanted the story to be open; to have readers guess the details of it. They may be right, or they may be wrong with their theories. “I understand that you're trying, but the issue is that the appeals are here for exemplary spinoff/lost episode/pokepasta stories that feel new and are very well-told. Right now this story doesn't meet that criteria and since it really follows the linear plot points for these stories (The protagonist who was a fan of a show randomly stumbles across an unknown episode of the show from a seemingly random source and then violence/spookiness ensue, they contact the creators and an explanation is given/implied.)” From what I’ve seen, most of the pastas that follow this linear plot point are Trollpastas. Also, I avoided most clichés and have written it in a very sophisticated manner. The protagonist did not randomly stumble upon an unknown episode. He discovered it after exploring in his attic. The tape was a discovery, but the exploration through the attic was intentional. My protagonist is very curious. Even if the linear plot has been followed through before, I have been very original and creative with my pasta. Ever since I posted it on another wiki, I have received a lot of wonderful comments congratulating me on my story. No insult or offense intended, but I feel that you are being unfair with your judgement. I am 100% confident that my story would be well-liked on the creepypasta wiki. Here is a quote from the Spinoff Appeal page: “We admins will review your story to determine if it's good enough to be added to the wiki. If it is determined that your story is good, we will add the story ourselves, and add credit to you in the footer section.” That quote means that more than one administrator can review my story. If you don’t mind, If I post my edited story once more on the Spinoff Appeal page, I would like for it to be reviewed by another administrator, or maybe even by several administrators. Thank You. Suomynona404 (talk) 04:38, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Umm, I was just wondering why you deleted my pasta. I'm new to this and I am considering submitting my story, Charlotte Stitches, to the Creepypasta site, and I wanted to know if it was the writing that was bad. Do I need to make changes? I would just like to know what to do, as a writer this is very important to me. Thanks. M4R Hey, just wanted to ask you something since you flagged my pasta for review. Could you help me with changing the title of the pasta? I just can't seem to figure out how to do it. :P As for spelling, I double-checked and everything in the story is spelled correctly (if you were referring to the term "kamarades", then I assure you that is the correct German spelling). K thanks! Okay. Thank you very much for your criticism. I'll put to mind all the things you told me. A lot of the spelling errors were just autocorrect being it's irritable self. I'll fix my mistakes later on. I've kind of abandoned the story as I never really understood where the plot was going. I'm currently working on a new one, and on that one I'll be sure to revise and edit my mistakes, as well as carefully check it over. Thank you ever so much! Question Hello, after reading through the "why I deleted your story" guide you had on your talk page I can say I'm sure it was not approved because when I first uploaded it it was imcomplete or for the grammar issues. Anyway if I could have a response saying why it was deleted and have advice on how to get it approved that would be great Have a great night Pumpkinman77 (talk) 23:46, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Pumpkin re Congratulations Thank you so much. I have been wanting this for so long. It really means a lot to me KillaHawke1 (talk) 18:53, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Moving On I made the decision to move on from trying to promote my Lost-Episode pasta on this wiki. Thank you for reviewing it, and I'm sorry if my messages offended/annoyed you in any way. I will pursue another genre, and write another pasta in the near future. Suomynona404 (talk) 03:53, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Its fine I don't mind just writing a story is fun to me ! So if you ever delete one of my stories you don't need to speak to me I don't mind I improve every time and enjoy - Thank you Suixo YT (talk) 02:24, June 10, 2017 (UTC)Suixo YT Dialogue tags I suck with these, so I have a question. "She's not going anywhere with you! If you have something to say, you can say it to all of us." the hipster spouts with an annoyed tone, as if I've somehow offended her. Clearly, she's jealous no hot stud is asking for a moment of her time. Is "the" cap'd or no in this case? Though so, thanks. A lot of the time I put a good chunk of writing after a tag, and it begins to make me think said tag shouldn't be, simply because of the word count. Resdraon (talk) 16:49, June 11, 2017 (UTC) App Greetings. I wanted to ask if it is possible to develop the Creepypasta's Fandom App. I've been using this app to read some of the stories, but I feel there are certain issues which, if addressed, can make the app experience much more enjoyable for the users. Firstly, I think the random tab on the app is not functioning like it should. While I can trust to chance across a new story most of the times I press the Random Tab on the website, that's not the case with the app. Sure, I do come across new stories, but, more often than not, the same stories like Polibius, NES Godzilla Creepypastas, The Theatre, Dark Reflection Ritual, are the pages where I am directed to. So I think that is something which should be looked upon. Secondly, I wanted to know if there is a possibility of enabling user comments in the app. This is not something particularly important, but I think if comments are introduced in the app, the app will become a lot more enjoyable for the users. If you yourself are a part of the app developing unit, or are in contact with the app developers, kindly pass on my suggestions and consider them. Thank You. Man's best friend (talk) 18:04, June 11, 2017 (UTC) May I ask what about my story did not meet the standards? *psst* (whisper) um... check this out... I want it... please see that it gets what it has coming... thanks. >:) Umbrello (talk) 00:37, June 12, 2017 (UTC) You deleted my story and I was wondering why. IAmInvisus (talk) 02:03, June 12, 2017 (UTC)IAmInvisus story I completely changed the topic, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:585138?=oasis Hopefully now it reads more like a creepypasta. Skyrim90000 (talk) 06:06, June 13, 2017 (UTC) I revised it, feel free to tell me what is still wrong with it. Also, I do not understand this part: Punctuation: Punctuation missing before dialogue. "She will approach you slowly and ask in a raspy voice(,/:) “Do you wish to take the forgotten test?”", "You must then respond with(,/:) “I wish to test my forgotten smarts.”" Feel free to look over some of the stories posted here or to read some novels at home to get an understanding for how punctuation works in regard to dialogue. Skyrim90000 (talk) 03:41, June 14, 2017 (UTC) So once I revise it again is it up to quality standards yet or? Skyrim90000 (talk) 04:28, June 14, 2017 (UTC) please explain how this is different then http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Blind_Maiden_Website? that story has little description in it as well. Skyrim90000 (talk) 04:54, June 14, 2017 (UTC) allright this is my final copy, feel free to look over it. I will ask someone else how I can inporve it further soon. Skyrim90000 (talk) 05:34, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I had an export writer look over it and they said the plot was good? He only found two errors that needs fixing so I don't get your feedback? I will get to fixing them soon. Skyrim90000 (talk) 23:50, June 14, 2017 (UTC) re story I had a pro check it and he says it's good now. What say you? Yo Wassup My Homie-Bro-Dudeman? Hey Empy, I've got a story I'd rather not have up for the time being. Think you could delete it? Thanks "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 02:25, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, boss. :I'm okay for now with the workshop, but I posted that way too early. :"I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 02:43, June 15, 2017 (UTC) other story I have to post my other story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:585138?useskin=oasis? Since it won't let me post on the workshop for some werid reason. Skyrim90000 (talk) 08:27, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I see. My bad! Can you please give me tips on how to make my story "better" please? Creepyelite666 (talk) 19:12, June 15, 2017 (UTC)creepyelite666 I understand I posted it http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:585355?useskin=oasis Skyrim90000 (talk) 03:25, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Review Request Hey, I was wondering if you could review this story I wrote. Thanks in advance; and if you don't have the time, then no worry, I understand. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 23:51, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Editing Sorry about that. I'll make sure that I don't vandalize people's stories. Suomynona404 (talk) 01:09, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: View Hey, I finished the second draft of that story I asked you to review. Thanks a lot for looking it over, mate. And if you could look over the second draft, I'd apprciate it. But no rush, --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 18:01, June 18, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry for making a story that does not meet the quality standards Brandoid17 (talk) 02:26, June 19, 2017 (UTC)I know the story had a lot of errors but now I am starting to learn these errors and I will fix my errors